


Smile

by A_nony_moose



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_nony_moose/pseuds/A_nony_moose
Summary: A short re-creation of Olberic's chapter 3 travel banter with Primrose. Minor spoilers for Olberic and Primrose chapter 3!
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart & Olberic Eisenberg, Primrose Azelhart/Olberic Eisenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Smile

“That gentleman in charge of the town’s guard is quite something.” The usually quiet Primrose caught up to him, matching his long strides as they trekked through the desert.

Olberic’s eyes widened slightly. From the time that he met her, the dancer rarely initiated conversations, a routine he was glad to see start to change. And when she did, she wouldn’t have too much to contribute. Unlike a certain scholar who has been rambling on for quite a bit, wearing good-natured Ophilia’s patience thin.

He would probably never have the chance to admit it, but Olberic was grateful for her comforting presence throughout his long and arduous journey. And from the day he helped free her from Helgenish's grasps, he swore he'd do the same for her as well. To help her see things through. To be by her side, making sure that she doesn't yield to the darkness that is her past, just as he hopes he doesn't.

Realizing that he was lost in thought, Olberic quickly came up with a reply. “Oh? How so?”

Primrose smiled as she answered, clearly thinking of the man. “I mean, he’s a good man, gallant and brave.”

_Ahh… So that’s it._

“I… see.” The warrior felt a sudden, indescribable twinge of unease.

“ I did not think him your type.” His words came out much harsher than he intended it to.

Primrose seemed shocked for a moment, before coming to a realization that Olberic himself had not. Her lips curled upwards into a sly smirk, and his heart momentarily skipped a beat. “Olberic. Are you perhaps, jealous?”

Olberic felt himself flush, feeling embarrassed at being exposed. She hid her mouth behind her hand as she giggled, her infectious laughter prompting Olberic to join in. He couldn’t help but softly chuckle. At least it was apparent that she was feeling much better since the events that transpired in Noblecourt. That eased his mind a little.

Returning back to the topic, Primrose continued. “Well, most women appreciate a man of courage. Someone they can trust and rely on in times of crisis.” 

The dancer was not one to praise easily. Trusting her better judgement, Olberic nodded. “If he is what you say he is, he shall be a good ally.”

“I do say. Afterall, I’ve figured out that you’re good and gallant, too.” Not noticing the slight pink that tinged the warrior’s cheeks again, Primrose continued. “See? I’m good at reading men. In fact, when we met, I knew you were the most trustworthy of them all, and that’s why I decided to travel with you.”

As she turned to look at the man beside her, she noted that he was unusually quiet. _Was something wro-_

She laughed. “Aw, you’re blushing! How cute!”

Olberic didn’t know that one’s face could get any redder than his was. At her comment, however, he felt his face turn from a shade of pink to a bright red as he desperately tried to hide his flushed expression from her. This only caused her to laugh even harder, her laughter exceptionally sweet and melodious. 

He softly cursed under his breath. “A vexing woman.”

But as he looked at her, her worries and revenge all but temporarily forgotten, tension visibly gone from her expression, shoulders shaking with joyful laughter, Olberic finds that he doesn’t mind the teasing. If that’s what it takes for her to smile, then so be it.

“May the Flame aid her in her journey, for just a little while longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so any suggestions or comments on how to improve would be helpful! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
